Lyle T. Rourke
"Hey, you guys in front of the computer. To those of you who watched my movie, you probably know how this is going to end up. But, uh, I'd appreciate it if you DON'T tell the Kids Next Door." ''-Captain Rourke, breaking the 4th wall. '''Captain Lyle Tiberius Rourke' (originally from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) is a captain in the GUN Navy, and also leader of a marine research team. History When Rourke was a kid, he, Brett, and Brett's sister, Maria, wanted to join the Kids Next Door. At Arctic Training, they met Revan Bane Sidious, a strange boy with psychicbending abilities. They eventually became Sector BH, or Brotherhood, and they were quite renowned. When Revan's crush was taken by another boy, however, he turned evil. His sector tried to calm him down, but it didn't seem to work. Revan later lured everyone up to a meeting at Moonbase Auditorium, where he had a fleet of his father's droids attack. As revenge for mocking him for his abilities, Revan also threw Bang Gas out at everyone, which turned Rourke and Brett into their mutant forms. Subsequently, Revan also killed Maria. Rourke and Brett then left the Kids Next Door, having removed the boogers from the Code Module so they couldn't be tracked, and overtime, started the G.U.N. to fight metahumans and benders like Revan. Firstborn Saga In Elijah's Story, Rourke encountered a poisonbender named Elijah Frantic in Azultown. He ordered his men after Elijah and cut the boy in the cheek, but Elijah managed to get away. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the main group meets and teams up with him in order to find the Sea Prince, Manaphy, and the Sea Temple. He first met the gang he saved them from a squad of Bokoblin soldiers. He allowed the group onto his SS United Nations as they sailed past the enemy Sea Fleet and reached the research lab, where they deciphered info from a disk that told how to get to Oceana. They were then attacked by Gnaa's soldiers, in which Rourke did a short battle with General Immortus, before the general was besting Rourke and the Kids Next Door came to his aid. They then went to search for the Phantom Sword, which Eva recovered from the Aquatic Abyss. They were able to use the Phantom Sword to find the path to Oceana, and once they were there, Rourke sent his coordinates to the GUN Navy. It wasn't long after when the navy attacked Oceana, and Rourke kidnapped Manaphy to power his ship. He said he wanted to destroy Oceana in order to end the population of waterbenders, and Manaphy could help them get rid of the other metahumans as well. The main group worked to recover the stolen parts of the Sea Crown from the soldiers while Eva went up to face Rourke. As they battled, Eva cut Rourke across his skin several times with her Phantom Sword, eventually revealing Rourke's crystalline form underneath. Rourke explained that he turned into this when he was hit with Bang Gas years ago, and he wanted to get rid of it. Rourke turned bigger as he battled Eva some more, eventually knocking her into the sea. By this time, the Sea Crown was repaired, and Manaphy was able to transfer power to Eva. Eva became a giantess of water, using her enhanced abilities to smash the entire navy before grabbing Rourke and slamming him on the deck of his ship. That's when Kyogre splashed above the water, Manaphy on his head, as he unleashed a Hyper Beam at Rourke's ship, destroying it and shattering Rourke's body to pieces. Rourke would go to the Spirit World, reunite with Maria Gunkan, and feel happy when Brett eventually forgets his hatred. Personality Rourke comes off as a friendly and likeable guy at first, admired by other GUN troops. He has strong distaste for metahumans and benders due to what happened with Revan Bane Sidious, but he is able to hide his feelings around such people when necessary. However, he is not above attacking innocent children with powers, going as far as to give Elijah Frantic a cut. Abilities Rourke is very physically strong and durable, a result of his crystal powers. He can produce fake, paper-like skin over his true form. He can make crystal spikes grow on his body and throw them at enemies, and he can enlarge himself. Rourke is good with a sword and a blunderbuss as well. His position in the navy gives him command over other GUN soldiers. Trivia *In the original version of Firstborn, Rourke would have come back to life from the scattering of universes. This was scrapped so that he stays dead. Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Metahumans Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Swordsmen Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Sector BH Members Category:Smokers Category:G.U.N. Members Category:Deceased Characters